


Entreaty

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Begging, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: It's the magic word for a reason.





	Entreaty

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 2, Prompt: Begging

“Say please.” Coming from those lips, it was a phrase that never failed to send shivers down Emma’s spine which got her some odd looks from her parents since this was a family dinner and Regina was serving pie. Pumpkin pie, of course. She would never serve apple to Snow White, not unless she was feeling particularly hostile anyway.

  
Knowing that her parents were watching and not wanting to encourage them to ask questions, she simply smiled at Regina and said the magic word, “Please,” followed by a very polite “thank you” when Regina placed a slice of the pie in front of her with a knowing smile.

Regina always took advantage of the almost Pavlovian response Emma got now to the phrase. Location didn’t stop her; she would say it anywhere they were when the opportunity arose. It was innocuous enough that it could fly under the radar, provided that Emma could control herself. And Regina loved making Emma squirm, seeing her shiver and shift in her seat trying to hide the flood of wetness that was her body’s response to hearing the words that so often preceded Regina doing wonderful and delicious things to it.

In public this physical response was almost an embarrassment, making Emma turn red so often her mother had on more than one occasion asked if she was coming down with something and check her forehead for fever, a move which never failed to make Regina grin, that small secret grin of delight that hinted at her evil side in ways that caused Emma’s body to react even more and then she had even more difficulty extracting herself from her mother’s concern.

In private though…in private this reaction was exactly what Regina wanted, whether Emma was kneeling naked in the center of their bedroom, or tied spread-eagled across the center of the bed with Regina poised above her with fingers or toys or tongue, prolonging the moment and drawing out Emma’s agony. And if it embarrassed Emma, if it made her turn red and squirm and writhe, then that was all the better for both of them.

They were words Emma loved and dreaded to hear. They were a promise that she would have exquisite, ecstatic pleasure, but they also meant that it would be a long, long time before she received that pleasure, which would come only when Regina was ready for her to have it. And she would always be begging for it when it came, when she came.

Regina liked to hear her begging. Emma was sure that the bulk of it was the power high she got from it, from having Emma herself spread before her, pleading and crying, desperate for her touch, for the control she held. On a deeper, quieter level, she was aware that a tiny part of it was having Snow White’s daughter pleading for her life (or a small death, as it were) but that was something they only ever joked about in the quiet of each other’s arms.

But they both knew it was part of the pleasure they took in each other, in their interactions, in the power play between them, and Emma was always waiting with quiet excitement for the next moment when Regina would smile at her, the smile that was a little bit evil and turned Emma on all by itself, and order Emma, “Say please.”

And Emma, wet and wanting, ready and willing for anything and everything, knowing with a  certainty that she put herself into good hands, would do as instructed, to the delight of both of them.

Later, much, much later, when Emma had laid bare everything, body and soul, and Regina was fully sated by the control she held, Regina would give Emma what she asked for, everything she'd asked for so nicely, because, as she often said, good manners should be rewarded.


End file.
